Brother, My Brother
by xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx
Summary: A collection of shorts with scenes from our favorite Hetalia brothers. Random updating, open to requests.


**Prussia and Little Germany**

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._ _Cukoo! Cukoo!_

I watched silently as the small bird rushed back and forth through the tiny doorway far above my head. Twelve times it bowed with a light call before it fled from sight, not to appear again until yet another hour would pass by. The minute hand gave a rather loud click as it turned forward a minute shattering my wondering mind. My feet patted softly against the hardwood floor as I hurried into the living room. Strategically, I pushed the closet side-table up against the ledge. I tore the pillows from their resting places on the couch only to toss them at the table's feet. With a bit of struggle, I managed to shimmy myself onto the table.

My hands met the window glass, cooled from the fall air but it wasn't a bad feeling. I peered at the world outside, squinting to try and pierce through the night to see something. Anything to give me a sign that he was on his way home. The small cloud from my warm breath grew as moments slipped by without my notice until I could no longer see. I rubbed the fog away almost angrily before pressing my face against the window once more. This time, I caught a glimpse of the silver hair that had grown to be so familiar to me.

In no time, I had made it to the door, unlocked it, opened it, and was outside clutching onto one of his legs.

"Großer Bruder!" I shouted up to him.

A grin stretched out his red-tinted cheeks. "West, I thought you were asleep." He said softly patting my head of short blonde hair.

I shook my head. "I couldn't sleep."

Prussia nodded in understanding as he grabbed a hold of my hand. "Let's get you back inside before you catch a cold."

He stumbled forward but managed to catch his balance before falling and quickly put himself back together. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't quick enough for it to go unnoticed.

"Prussia," I asked with concern in my big blue eyes, "have you been drinking?"

He said nothing, he didn't have to. I already knew the answer. "You're a horrible role model." I huffed dragging him into the house ignoring his protest of: "I'm awesome!".

We barely made it into the house before bruder collapsed. I had to pull his legs out of the way just to be able to close the door.

I tugged at his hand and sleeve in attempt to move him. "Come on!" I coaxed as I struggled.

It took a while, but eventually I was able to get him to move over to the couch. He plummeted down into the soft cushions already asleep. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the shoes still on his feet with distaste and moved to peel the combat boots from his feet. They dropped to the floor each with its own soft _plop_. Bruder could take care of them in the morning, meaning that I would probably have to, so I left them where they fell, too tired to take care of them at the moment.

"Gute Nacht, bruder." I said softly turning in the direction of my own bedroom.

I never made it a step from the couch. The strong arms of my bruder snaked around my lithe form and pulled me close. Even as he turned off the table lamp and yanked down the blanket on the back of the couch, I was trapped against him.

"Gute Nacht, West." He mumbled, "Danke, for everything."

And slowly my eyes slipped closed.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Gute Nacht:** Good Night

**Danke:** Thank you

**Bruder:** Brother

**Großer Bruder:** Big brother

**Ok so this will be my way to communicate any news that I may or may not have to you readers.**

**First off, remember that my fic adoption is closing on Thursday. If you want to adopt a fic please visit my profile where you will find the guidelines at the end.**

**Second, the school year is ending so I will be able to write more (hopefully). So with any luck, Experiment A, Private Hero, Beauty of the Beast, Little Red Riding Hood, and possibly Even an Angel will at least have some work done on them. I am determined to get at least one of them finished and published by the end of summer! If someone would like to help me out with that by PMing me to ask what I've accomplished each week on Saturdays that would be lovely. I do need a push sometimes.**

**That's about it I think. I'm up for requests and suggestions! Please Review!**


End file.
